Unwritten Mystery
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: Mira and Erza find a book-Watch their life as they get missed up with bandits,thieves,politicians.(If u hate it,dont read it.Like my summary,read it:)!)
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-chan:I know this is not gonna turn so Good...Anyway,im giving you a ,please?**

**Kisu-ki:Neko-chan does not own Fairy Tail!All rights belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**In a world of rubbles lay a beautiful maiden named ,Hungry and Scared,she dared to find her way soon,she overcame with the power of bravery she travels,she came upon a fair little city of breathing horrors themselves?And what is thy name of thre horrors? trained woth all the dragons never giving up but one catcheth her eye thee most...Celestial she who was ignored,raised from the rubble again and thy birth of thee Celestial married a man of dragonlorr and had a is she,you ask?Can't tell.**

A scarlet haired beuty sat at the bangs covered her frail face as she sighed at the milkshake.A silver-haired girl smiled at her kindly as she raised a forkful of barmaid's name was the red-head? Straxelle.

Kirajane:Erza,Drink your milkshake!

Erza:I'm just bored y'know...

Mira:I know...

Erza:What?

Mira:Lets watch TV.

Erza:We've done that 569 000 000 times!

Mira:How 'bout we hit the hustory books?I wanna know some secrets.

Erza:Fine.I'm only doing this because im desperate.

Mira:Here's a book on...History.

Mira laud out a dusty old book with glittering sockets in opened the front cover and read the article about,"Important People"

"Article-1~Important People"

There was a good tale of legends down the south.A young and saucy lass by the name of Erza Scarlet-

Erza:This book is scary,Mira.

Mira:I been here for practially a century.

Erza:Wait-What's this?

Mira:What?

Erza:The Demon,Mirajane Strauss.

Mira squeked as she closed the book with a creeped out slid her hand towards the counterand shaked Erza.

Mira:We're under a curse!

Erza:Calm down, is just a coincidence.

Mira:Its not,Erza.

Erza:CALM DOWN!

At that shout,everyone turned to look at blushed crimson-red as she stammered to answer correctly.

Erza:S-Sorry!

Mira:...Erza?

Erza:Yeah?

Mira:Let's solve this -chan?

An elderly woman came had a thin face which moved in old pink hair lay untouched and ina bun.

Porlyusica:Nani,Mira?

Mira:We're going to the Library...

Porlyusica:Go Ahead,I'lle have Kinana working.

Mira:Thank You,Obaa-chan.

Porlyusica:Mira!Erza!Be careful!

Erza:Hai!

They skidded of the bar doors toward town town was preparing for the Celestial Maiden's ,Whaddya expect?People were carving sculptures,Making Items with their magic,Preparing flowersand arranging everything.A young lass with brown hair or whatya call a brunette walked around town was a drunkard and the town mayor's daughter.

Erza:Cana Yuu-san!

Cana:Eh,Ezra!(hic)Rima!

Mira:You totally slopped at the tavern right?

Cana:(hic)-faint-

Mira:...-.-...And i take that as a yes.

Mira grabbed Cana and positioned her to stand got ahold of hershirt and Mira toddled her eventually,they got to their destinstion,Gildart's Vell was the mayor of this was a happy-go-lucky and the heir of Vell Company.

Erza:Is anybody home?

Mira:Hey?!

Then the door knob went click and a teenage girl stepped had brown hair and thin wore a blue dress with white pearly beads and looked exactly like Cana

?:Can i help you?

Mira:Here's Cana.

?:Thank You.

Erza:Tell Gil-

Gildarts:Mira,you demon!Erza,you little demon!

Mira:GILDARTS!?

Gildarts:Yo.

Erza:Dont 'Yo' us,old man!Where've you been?!

Gildarts:Well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-chan:How was it,Kisu-ki?**

**Kisu-ki:I much spelling mistakes...**

**Neko-Chan:Sorry,Minna!Please review!**

**Kisu-ki:Neko-Chan does not own Fairy rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

**Neko-chan:Enjoy:)!**

* * *

Mira:Hmm?Where've you been oldman!?

Gildarts:Er...

Erza:Lay off, ,Seriously...Gildarts?

Gildarts:Um...I have another thinGTo do!Haha,Gotta go!

They watched as Gildarts skillfully shut his office door in front of balled he hand into a fist and looked at the door twitched and a tickmark was obviously seen.

MirA:That...old man...

Erza:Thinks he can escape?!

M&E:GET BACK HERE,GILDARTS!

And it brings us to 2 hours laTer...Mira was standing outside the closed bookshop as she glared at turn,Erza glared at was a deadly menacing scene and any passerby walked by with cold feet.

Mira:What The-?!Now,It's closed!

Erza:Its your fault,Mira!You got us kicked out!

Mira:Oh Yeah?Are you insane?!It was you who kicked that wall!

Erza:Really,Mira?You punched the royal army!

Mira:Shaddup,My hand slipped!

Erza:Oh,Really..Mira?

Mira:Grr...Whatever!

* * *

**Neko-Chan:What do you think?**

**Kisu-ki:Not what i call proffesional...**

**Neko-Chan:Oh,Shut up.I was asking the readers!**

**Kisu-ki:Review if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko-Chan:Sorry,I'm busy with another fanfic.**

* * *

?:Aah,Mira-san?Erza-san?

They turned to look at the blonde-haired girl and the bluenette by the was Levy Harrison and Lucy were the propprietress of the library and they were the Miss Magnolia for 1 year.

Levy:What are you doing there,guys?

Erza:We wanted to buy something in the library.

Lucy:ah,Why didnt you come earlier.

Mira:Because,Erza was slacking and we were thrown into the slammer.

Levy:Then,Come ,Is that book,300 Mysteries?

Erza:Yea,Maybe...

...What did you need help in?

Erza and Mira explained the situation at an intrigued Levy and an irked served them hot cups of cocoa in the toasty coffee shop.

Mira:You guys live here?

Lucy:Yea,There was storage upstairs..so,why not make it a room?

Erza:Do you have a history book?

Lucy:Um,There's **The Celestial Maiden,History Life and oh,Unwritten Mystery...**

* * *

**Neko-Chan:I'm making short chapters now.**

**Kisu-ki:ah,you suck**

**Neko-Chan:Sorry,please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko-Chan:Thanks for the views!:)**

* * *

Article 2~Battle

Battle was a main topic in the was the Grand Kingdim year,there are different 's say,this year is to slay a dragon and last year was to beat your opponent.(**A/N:Just like the Grand Magic Games)**

**_The winners of these grand kingdom games are:_**

**_+Erza Scarlet for 14 long years_**

**_+Gildarts Clive for 35 long years_**

**_+Mirajane Strauss for 12 long years_**

**_+Natsu Dragneel for 14 enough years_**

**_+Lucy Heartphilia for 10 enough years_**

**+Gray Fullbuster for 14 enough years**

**+Cana Alberona for 4 short years**

**+Gajeel for 14 enough years**

**And...Juvia for 1 year.**


End file.
